Vinewood (HD Universe)
denotes the border between Vinewood and Downtown Los Santos. |map2 = Vinewood-Satellite-GTAV.png |map_caption2 = Satellite view of Vinewood (official manual). }} Vinewood is a famous district in the city of Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Vinewood Hills to the north, Rockford Hills to the west, Downtown to the south, and the Tataviam Mountains to the east. It is based on the real-life in . Neighborhoods *Alta ( , ) *Downtown Vinewood ( ) *East Vinewood ( ) *Hawick ( ) *Mirror Park ( , ) *West Vinewood ( ) Character Vinewood is a large, affluent neighbourhood. The renowned Vinewood Boulevard contains street performers, souvenir stores, and tourist groups. The denizens of Vinewood are very wealthy, so expect to find many high-end vehicles. Sports cars and limousines can be typically seen on Vinewood Boulevard, the latter usually found parked in front of a hotel. The northern end of Vinewood consists of various businesses like nightclubs or high-end clothing stores. A number of roads lead uphill and connect Vinewood to Vinewood Hills in the north. The southern end of Vinewood is the location of luxurious hotels and a small number of mansions. They are not as common as in other districts like Rockford Hills. Vinewood experiences very little crime and there are no gangs claiming territory. Sometimes, a woman may be seen getting robbed, although these occurrences are only random. A gang of Lost MC bikers can occasionally be seen causing havoc and escaping in their van. Notable Residents *Sal Britoni - actor *Clay Jackson - rapper/actor *Lacey Jonas - actress *Tony McTony - billionaire philanthropist *Brandan Roberts - actor *Bruce Spade - actor/producer Roads and Streets *Alta Place *Alta Street *Abe Milton Parkway *Bridge Street *Clinton Avenue *East Mirror Drive *Eclipse Boulevard *Elgin Avenue *Gentry Lane *Glory Way *Hawick Avenue *Laguna Place *Las Lagunas Boulevard *Los Santos Freeway *Meteor Street *Milton Road *Mirror Park Boulevard *Mirror Place *Nikola Avenue *Nikola Place *North Archer Avenue *Occupation Avenue *Popular Street *Power Street *South Mo Milton Drive *Spanish Avenue *Tangerine Street *Utopia Gardens *Vinewood Boulevard *Vinewood Park Drive *West Eclipse Boulevard *West Mirror Drive *York Street Law Enforcement *Vinewood Police Station Places of Interest *0604 Las Lagunas Boulevard *Badger Building (Capitol Records Building) *Bishop's WTF?! (Ripley's Believe It Or Not) *Blarney's World of Awesome (Guinness World Record Museum) *Domestic Japanese European Garage *Eclipse Medical Tower (Sunset Medical Tower) *Eclipse Towers (Sierra Towers) *Elgin House (Mondrian Hotel) *Epsilon Center (Church of Scientology Celebrity Centre International) *Los Santos City Hall (Los Angeles City Hall) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel *San Andreas Gallery of Modern Art (SAGMA) *Tinsel Towers *Total Bankers *Vinewood India Building (Hollywood Cherokee Building) *Vinewood Museum (Hollywood Museum) *Vinewood Wax Haven (Hollywood Wax Museum) Businesses *24/7 *Bean Machine (Dialog Cafe) *Blazing Tattoo *Cine Areola (Ritz Theatre) *Croq-A-Hoop *Designer Slave *Discount Kitchen Supplies *Doppler (Hollywood Pacific Theater) *Eclipse Lounge (Sunset Trocadero Lounge) *Eclipse Lounge Condos (The Venezia Condos) *El Cafe Rojo de Madera (Plaza Substation) *Fashion Vinewood (Headworld Sports Emporium) *Fleeca Bank *Gallerie Oeuvre (XIV Restaurant) *Globe Oil *Guido's Takeout - Liberty Style Pizza (Andre's Pizza) *Jazz Deserts *Los Santos Department of Water & Power (Dept of Water & Power Station 52) *Luxury Autos *Miss T *Muscle Gymnasium *Non Stop Pop FM *Oriental Theater (Grauman's Chinese Theatre) *Pacific Standard Public Depository Bank ( ) *Pegasus Concierge Hotel (Sunset Tower Hotel) *Pink Sandwich ( ) *Pizza This ( ) *Schlongberg Sachs (City National Bank) *Singleton's *Stargaze (Kress Nightclub) *Up-n-Atom Burger (In-n-Out Burger) *Vinewood Boulevard Radio *Vinewood Fantasies *Vinewood Gardens Hotel *Vinewood Liquor (Hollywood Liquor) *Vinewood Plaza (Sunset Plaza) *Vinewood Plaza Hotel (Hollywood Plaza Hotel) *Vinewood Video *Von Crastenburg Hotel ( ) *Wigwam Burger *Whirligig Theater (Security Pacific Building/El Capitan Theatre) Gallery Vinewood-GTAV.png|Overview of Vinewood. Escape from IAA.jpg|Aerial view of Vinewood Sign. Buzzard-GTA-V.jpg|Aerial view behind Vinewood. TiB0N.jpg|Trevor climbing the Vinewood sign. Vinewood sign backside.jpg|Behind the Vinewood Sign. VinewoodInGTAV-GTAV.png|Behind of the Vinewood Sign, with a Buzzard flying into the city. VinewoodCar-GTAV.png|The Vinewood Sign seen in the hills. VinewoodMap-GTAV.png|Map of Vinewood. neighborhood-vinewood.jpg|Vinewood. VinewoodNight-GTAV.png|Night view from the Vinewood Sign. Trivia *Vinewood is referenced in Grand Theft Auto IV on the radio stations and television shows. *The Vinewood Tours tour guide says that Vinewood is known as the anal bleaching capitol of the world. See Also *Vinewood (3D Universe) - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. Navigation }}de:Vinewood (V) es:Vinewood (V) fr:Vinewood (GTA V) hu:Vinewood (HD Univerzum) pl:Vinewood (uniwersum HD) pt:Vinewood (HD) ru:Вайнвуд вселенной HD Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V